deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M. Bison
M. Bison is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter media franchise. He previously fought Shao Kahn in the 27th episode of Death Battle, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and later on, fought God Rugal in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser VS M. Bison (Completed) * Cia vs M. Bison * M. Bison vs Darth Sidious * M. Bison VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Discord VS M. Bison * Dr. Doom vs. M. Bison (Abandoned) * M. Bison vs Esdeath (Abandoned) * Ganondorf vs M. Bison (Completed) * Gargos vs M. Bison * Albert Wesker vs M. Bison (Completed) * Iori vs M.Bison (Abandoned) * M. Bison vs. Iron Fist (Completed) * Kishin Asura vs. M. Bison (Completed) * M. Bison vs Kotal Kahn * M. Bison vs Lex Luthor (Completed) * M. Bison vs Magneto (Completed) * Mewtwo VS M. Bison * M. Bison vs Nightmare (Abandoned) * M. Bison VS Peacock (Completed) * M. Bison vs Quan Chi (Completed) * M. Bison vs Raoh * M. Bison VS Rugal Bernstein * Sans vs. M. Bison * M. Bison vs Senator Armstrong (Abandoned) * M Bison vs Shadowmoon * M. Bison vs Shang Tsung * Sigma vs M. Bison * M.Bison vs Silver the Hedgehog * M. Bison vs The Shredder (Completed) * Yuki Terumi vs M Bison With Shadaloo Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Agent Smith (Matrix) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Captain Planet * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Darkseid * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dr. Wily (Mega Man) * Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) * Frieza * Giovanni (Pokemon) * Heihachi Mishima * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Jin Kazama * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Kazuya Mishima * Kingpin (Marvel) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Madara Uchiha * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Orochimaru * Regime Superman * Ridley (Metroid) * Rugal Bernstein (King of Fighters) * Sakazuki (One Piece) * Vandal Savage History At a young age, M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan), murdered his parents and was found by a group of nomadic gypsies, who taught him how to utilize his soul power. In order to weaponize his soul even further, Bison removed the good part of his soul (which manifested itself into a woman named Rose) and developed his own technique with what he calls Psycho Power. He eventually founded and became the leader of the criminal regime known as Shadoloo. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Unknown *Age: 59 years *Birthday: April 17th *Height: 180 cm / 5'11" *Weight: 70 kg / 154 Ibs *Occupation: Dictator *Fighting style: Shadaloo-ISM *Raised by gypsies *Trained in Soul Power Psycho Power *Soul used as destructive energy *Only uses negative energies *Telekinesis *Flight *Brainwashing *Soul transference *Destructive to user's body Move Set *Psycho Cannon *Psycho Field *Scissor Kick *Head Stomp *Somersault Skull Diver *Bison Warp Teleport *Psycho Crusher Final M. Bison *AKA True Bison, Shin Bison *Accesses the full potential of Psycho Power *Unlimited super meter in game *Little physical improvement *No measurable time limit *Somehow changes clothes *Will eventually destroy Bison's body Death Battle Info (Fanon) Feats *Defeated Charlie, T. Hawk, Cammy, and Rose *Defeated Ryu in their first battle *Defeated Guile and Chun-Li without Psycho Power *Survived impalement, electrocution, bullets, and being crushed underneath a building *Soul survived the Shun Goku Satsu *Able to take on both Ryu and Ken at the same time Faults *Psycho Power damages his body; forcing him to look for new bodies to transfer his soul into. *Cocky Losses *Instantly KO'd and almost killed by Akuma's Raging Demon *Lost to Ryu and other heroes multiple times. Gallery Street Fighter - M Bison using Psyco Power as seen in Street Fighter II.png|M Bison using Psyco Power as seen in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - M Bison as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2.png|M Bison as seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2 MBisonSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Street Fighter - M Bison as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|M Bison as he appears in Marvel VS Capcom 2 M-bison-yes-o.gif|YES! YES! M Bison The Hero.png|M. Bison the Hero Bison.png Videos Trivia * M. Bison makes a cameo appearance in the 2012 animated movie, Wreck-It Ralph, as a member of Bad-Anon, a support group for villains. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:European Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Darkness Users